riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lityerses
Lityerses - (znany również jako: Lit, Kosiarz Ludzi lub Śmierć) jest synem króla Midasa i Demeter, bogini plonów. Miał jedną rodzoną siostrę Zoe (nie Zoe Nightshade), którą jego ojciec zmienił w złoty posąg. Historia W starożytności Lityerses mieszkał we Frygii, gdzie miał własne, najwspanialsze w okolicy pola, które zawsze wydawały największe plony i nigdy nie padały ofiarą zaraz. W związku z tym, w okresach nieurodzaju, ludzie często próbowali ukraść coś z nich dla siebie. Każdego intruza, który bez pozwolenia wszedł na jego ziemię, Lityerses zmuszał do zmierzenia się z nim w zawodach, na koszenie zboża, w których zawsze wygrywał. Pewnego dnia stopę na polu syna Midasa postawił Herakles, który w tym czasie służył królowej Omfalii. Jako jedyny pokonał on Lityersesa w jego zawodach, po czym odciął mu głowę i wrzucił ją do rzeki Meander. Żniwiarze frygijscy świętowali jego pamięć w pieśni żniwnej, która nosiła nazwę Lityerses. Piosenka dla Lityersesa była, według jednej tradycji, komiczną wersją lamentu śpiewanego przez lud Morza Czarnego, Mariandynów dla Bormosa, syna bogatego człowieka. ''Olimpijscy Herosi Zagubiony Heros W książce Lit wraz z ojcem wraca do świata żywych, za sprawą otwarcia przez Gaję Wrót Śmieci. Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, trener Hedge i Jason Grace, spotykają ich, gdy po długiej wędrówce postanawiają odpocząć w ich domu. Piper uśmiecha się do Lita, a syn Midasa próbuje ciągle skupiać jej uwagę na sobie, czym wzbudza zazdrość w Jasonie. Ponieważ Herosi bez zaproszenia wkroczyli na jego teren, Midas za karę zmienia Piper i Leo w złote posągi, a gdy próbuje to samo zrobić z Jasonem, ten wysnuwa propozycje: w zamian za to, że Midas nie zmieni go w złoto, Jason będzie pojedynkował się z Lityersesem, na co Lit przystaje. W czasie pojedynku Lit i Jason zauważają, że ich style walki bardzo się od siebie różnią, w związku z czym syn Jupitera wygrywa. Gdy Lityerses upada na tron Ojca, Jason namawia Midasa, by ten pomógł wstać synowi, a ten daje się złapać na podstęp rzymskiego herosa i nieumyślnie zmienia syna w złoty posąg. Apollo i boskie próby Mroczna Przepowiednia Lityerses przyłącza się do oddziału Kommodusa jako jeden z jego żołnierzy. Dostał on od cesarza misję: miał powstrzymać Apollina i Kalipso przed ucieczką z gryfami Aberaldem i Heloizą z zoo cesarza. Powstrzymuje go, jednak Meg McCaffrey. Walczy ona z nim, podczas gdy jej "przyjaciele" dosiadają Gryfów i zabierają Meg ze sobą. Kommodus każe zabić Ltyersesa, lecz ostatecznie do tego nie dochodzi. Półbóg powraca razem z Leonem Valdezem i więźniami Kommodusa do Stacyjki, gdzie szykuje się do obrony swojego nowego domu. Podczas bitwy zwabia Kommodusa do okna, przez które cesarz wypada. Charakter Lityerses to mądry chłopak, który za pomocą sprytu jest w stanie dokonać niemożliwego: odnaleźć Stacyjkę, czego nikt przed nim nie zdołał dokonać. Jest doświadczonym strategiem i charyzmatycznym przywódcą. Nikt nie może się z nim równać w walce na miecze, gdyż jego ciosy są szybkie oraz precyzyjniejsze i skuteczniejsze od ciosów przeciwnika. Można powiedzieć, że Lit uśmierca ludzi szybko i bezboleśnie. Na samym początku Lit przedstawiony jest jako zimny i bezwzględny wojownik, który nie waha się przed zabijaniem czy ranieniem innych. Jest bardzo ambitny i za wszelką cenę chce udowodnić wszystkim swoją wartość, dlatego cieszy się, że Trumwirat dostrzegł w nim potencjał jako wojownika. Sam buduje opinie o samym sobie i nie chce być znany jako "syn Midasa" lub "porucznik Kommudusa". Charakter Lityersesa zmienia się po tym, jak Apollo wybacza mu jego czyny i daje drugą szanse na naprawienie wyrządzonych krzywd. Lit jest wzruszony propozycją Emmie i Josephine, o przyjęcie go do Stacyjki. Walcząc w obronie Stacyjki przeciwko Kommudusowi pokazuje swoje oddanie w stosunku do nowych przyjaciół jak również wyraża swoją wdzięczność za otrzymaną drugą szanse i nowy dom. Wygląd Moce i zdolności Jako syn Demeter najprawdopodobniej posiada wszystkie podstawowe moce, z których słynął jej dzieci, choć do tej pory jeszcze nigdy tego nie zaprezentował. * '''Chlorokineza' - możliwe, że jako dziecko Demeter Lit ma władzę nad roślinami czego może dowodzić fakt, że jego pole zawsze było zadbane i wydawało bogate plony. Lit w mitologii był też ukazany za człowieka z bardzo dużym apetytem w związku z czym ze swych pól musiał albo zbierać duże ilości jedzenia jednorazowo, albo kilka razy w ciągu roku. * Szermierka - Lityerses jest biegły w sztuce szermierczej, dzięki czemu świetnie włada mieczem i jest naprawdę bardzo groźnym przeciwnikiem. Jego ciosy przypominają ataki kobry: są szybkie, precyzyjnie i zabójczo skuteczne. Ciekawostki * Podobnie jak ojciec, Lityerses uważał, że z jego siostrą Zoe, dało się wytrzymać tylko wtedy gdy była ona zamieniona w złoty posąg. * Od samego początku widać, że Lit miał jakiś uraz do ojca i choć kochał go na swój sposób to, jednak ich relacje zawsze były w znacznym stopniu oschłe. * Lityersesa nie można wprost przypisać do złych postaci, gdyż bohater ten działa na pograniczu dobra i zła oraz łatwo przeciągnąć go z jednej strony na drugą. Wystarczy okazać mu dobro i serce. * Lit jest bardzo wierny w służbie osobie, której podlega. ** Wyjątkiem jest sytuacja, gdy ta osoba go zdradzi. * W jednej z rozmów Midas wspomniał, że to Demeter nalegała, aby nadać ich synowi imię "Lityerses" mimo, że sam król uważał to imię za okropne. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci Demeter Kategoria:Mitologia Grecka Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Apollo i boskie próby" Kategoria:Dawni Antagoniści